


Under The Mistletoe

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What exactly are you planning, Snyder?” he grinned, tugging playfully on Luke’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

There were moments when Noah was sure he was the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
Like when Luke gave him _that_ smile and took Noah’s hand, his own hand soft and warm as he linked his fingers with Noah’s. He walked backwards, grinning mischievously as he pulled Noah further into the apartment. Noah followed without hesitation. No matter what Luke had planned, he was sure it would be worth it. It always was.  
  
Luke finally stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.  
  
“Look up,” he murmured, finding Noah’s other hand. He held both of Noah’s hands in his own, threading their fingers loosely together. Noah did what Luke said and lifted his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile when he discovered what Luke had placed over their heads.  
  
“What exactly are you planning, Snyder?” he grinned, tugging playfully on Luke’s hands.  
  
“Nothing,” Luke said innocently, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes as he leaned closer to Noah. “I just wanted to do this.” Moving all the way in, he found Noah’s lips and kissed him. It was soft and slow, and Noah closed his eyes, just savoring the sensation, an amazing warmth filling his entire body. Luke opened his mouth a little, his tongue seeking entrance, and Noah opened up for him, wanting nothing more than for Luke to get closer, closer, closer. Always closer.  
  
When Luke finally pulled back, Noah was breathless and panting. “Wow,” was the only thing he was able to utter. Luke had a satisfied smirk on this face.  
  
“Remember our first kiss under the mistletoe?” he asked, moving his hands along Noah’s arms, finally coming to rest on his shoulders.  
  
“How could I forget?” Noah asked, remembering. “Everything was still new and pretty scary back then, but I _really_ did love kissing you.” He smiled. “I seem to remember it ending a little too soon though, when Holden interrupted us.”  
  
“Yeah,” Luke chuckled. “My family always had the worst timing. It was like they were determined to keep us from kissing. Unintentionally, I guess, but I’m very, _very_ happy we don’t have to worry about that here.”  
  
He kissed Noah once more, and a little moan slipped out of Noah, because there was just no way he could hold it back when Luke was kissing him like that.  
  
“You definitely didn’t kiss me like this back then,” Noah breathed against Luke’s lips.  
  
“Hey, I had no experience with kissing back then,” Luke protested, touching his forehead to Noah’s. “Good thing you came along when you did, so I could start practicing.”  
  
“And I loved being practiced on,” Noah grinned, leaving a couple more quick kisses on Luke’s lips. “I doubt I told you that, though. I had a really hard time letting you know how I felt about you during those first few months.”  
  
“Yeah, but you did tell me,” Luke murmured softly, running his hand over Noah’s cheek. “The Christmas card, remember?”  
  
“Oh, right, the card.” He had almost forgotten about that. He smiled a little. “I know what I wrote inside was only a few words, but I spent forever choosing them. I just wanted it to be right, you know. I didn’t want to come off too strongly, but I also really needed to let you know how I felt about you.”  
  
“It was perfect,” Luke said. “I read it so many times. I still do, sometimes.”  
  
“Really? You still have it?” Noah asked, surprised. He couldn’t believe Luke kept it all these years.  
  
“Of course I still have it,” Luke said, smiling widely. “You giving me that card meant so much, Noah. I don’t think I ever told you just how much. But that card… that was you telling me, for the first time, that you loved me.”  
  
Noah nodded. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t tell you in words.”  
  
Luke shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. You let me know how you felt in your own way, and that was enough for me.” He brushed his hand through Noah’s hair, a small smile playing on his lips. “I really like it when you use words, though.”  
  
“I like it too,” Noah said, leaning closer again, once more getting lost in those warm, wet lips. “I love you, Luke,” he whispered, marveling at the fact that those words, once so difficult to say, now fell from his lips with such ease. It felt natural. As natural as breathing.  
  
And still, after all this time, Luke smiled every time he heard them, a smile that made Noah feel like the most important person in the world.  
  
And then, Luke kissed him once more.  
  
There were moments when Noah was sure he was the luckiest guy in the world.  
  
Like when there was mistletoe at Christmas, when Luke whispered soft words of love against his lips and Noah knew that everything, all the warmth and the softness and the love, was his to keep.  
  
\- END -


End file.
